


Jokes

by kiazareni



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiazareni/pseuds/kiazareni
Summary: “Beka,” he says his name again and plays with the longer strands of black hair, strokes his nails against the bristles of his undercut, “you’re the worst best friend ever. Pay attention to me!”Based on the tumblr prompt: things you said when you thought I was asleep





	Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to do everything I can to not write smut. Give me all the prompts, like "things you said on the kitchen table", "while you were asleep", etc. I will forever find a way to not write smut. 
> 
> Here is my latest not smut. Hope you enjoy!:)

“...and then he was like, ‘my salchow is better than yours’ and you know what, fuck him, I taught him the quad sal so I was like ‘no fucking way, asshole’ and we did a jump-off in the middle of practice and yeah, long story short, my salchow still beats Katsudon’s and now he knows it, too. But like, can you imagine? Him saying that he’s better? The fucking _nerve_.”

Yuri throws himself down on his bed, huffing as he recalls the day’s practice and the shit-eating grin on Viktor’s face as he announced that they would compete to see whose jumps are better. He turns his head to look at Beka who has a pained expression on his face, or at least in his eyes. The rest, Yuri can’t see because he pulled up the blanket to his nose, mumbling something from underneath.

“What?”

“I said,” he repeats, sticking his chin out so he can talk properly, “that you got played. You didn’t want to practice your jumps and they tricked you into doing it anyway. Jump-off, my ass. Now, let me sleep.”

Yuri’s mouth is hanging open and he promptly ignores the last sentence, flinging his upper body over Beka to snatch his phone from the nightstand next to him. He can hear him groan as Yuri knocks the breath out of him and he ignores that too, furiously typing while he’s still lying half on top of him.

“Those fucking bastards I can’t believe this, I’m gonna fucking strangle them.”

“Yura,” Beka whines painfully and pushes him off, turning away from him, “Please let me sleep.”

“This is your first day here,” Yuri complains and he lies down next to him but doesn’t leave him alone. He raises a hand and flicks his ear, talking to the back of his neck. “And it’s only midnight.”

“Exactly,” Beka mumbles into the comforter, “which means it’s 3 am in Almaty.”

“Beka,” Yuri nudges him, then swings his leg over and lies down on top of the blanket, with Otabek underneath. He pokes his cheek with his index finger and gets no reaction at all. “My best friend is finally here and I want to talk to him, fucking sue me.” He pokes him a few more times, grabs his nose, lightly pulls on his hair to annoy him. 

The only warning he gets is an angry grumble before the room turns around him and he finds himself flat on his back, with Beka pinning him to the bed by his wrists. A breath hitches in Yuri’s throat and suddenly Otabek is close, so close that Yuri can feel his breath on his own lips as he leans over him. He sinks into his bed as best he can, hoping that Beka isn’t planning on straddling him for much longer or else he’s not sure he can keep his body in check. 

“Yura,” he says in a low voice, “I swear I can’t wait to listen to you talking non-stop for the next two weeks but if you don’t let me sleep I’m gonna lock you out of the room.”

“It’s my room,” Yuri replies and no, this definitely wasn’t the right thing to say, because it only makes Beka lean closer. His nose brushes against Yuri’s cheek and he can almost, almost feel his lips on his skin.

“Then shut up,” is what he says before he pushes himself off and returns to his side of the bed, pulling up the covers once again.

Yuri needs a few moments to collect himself. He stays like that, wrists on either side of his head even though no one’s holding them there anymore and tries to control his breathing, staring up at the empty space where Beka was a minute ago. If Beka keeps doing things like _that_ , this will be an incredibly difficult two weeks for him. 

He’s not sure how long he lies there without moving but the next thing he notices is that Otabek’s breathing has evened out. Yuri rolls onto his side and examines the back of his head, then scoots closer until he can prop himself up on his elbow to see Beka’s face. His eyes are closed and his lips are hidden under the blanket but Yuri still hasn’t given up and he pulls back the covers to see him.

“Beka,” he starts and touches a fingertip to his nose. No reaction. “Beka, I have to tell you something,” he waits but there is no answer, not even a small movement from the other man, “Beka, I’ve been lying to you all this time. I’m not a natural blonde. I was born ginger.”

Nothing. He brings his hand up and sticks a finger in Otabek’s ear. Not too deep because that’s gross as fuck but enough to disturb Beka. He tickles his neck when nothing happens but remembers that the lucky bastard isn’t even ticklish. 

“Beka,” he says his name again and plays with the longer strands of black hair, strokes his nails against the bristles of his undercut, “you’re the worst best friend ever. Pay attention to me!”

He traces the line of Otabek’s eyebrow and fights the urge to replace his finger with his lips. He leans back and just looks at him for a few a while, marvels at how beautiful Beka is like this. He’s always handsome, Yuri is painfully aware of that, but there is something about him when he’s sleeping, the hard line of his jaw framing an unusually soft expression, lips parting slightly, hair sticking up against the pillow. He looks peaceful and Yuri really wants to know what he dreams about or if he is in those dreams.

“Beka,” he speaks, “Beka, I wanna have your babies.” 

No reaction at all. 

“Well, fuck you then,” Yuri frowns, but despite his words, he keeps his fingers on Beka’s face, brushing his cheek as softly as he can. “I just wanted to talk. I fucking missed you so much.” He cuddles up against Beka and puts his head down on his shoulder, hugging his waist. It’s uncomfortable, because Otabek is lying on his side but Yuri couldn’t care less, he just wants to make sure that Beka is really _there_ and won’t disappear during the night. The lights in his room are still on, and he doesn’t want to turn them off. 

“I miss you all the time,” he continues, whispering his words into Beka’s t-shirt, “and now that you’re here and I can talk to you and hug you, I still fucking miss you, why is that?” He tightens his hold on Otabek and ignores the growing pain in his neck, “God fucking dammit, I really love you. I’m pathetic.”

There is a sharp intake of breath and it takes him a second to realize that it wasn’t him. He jerks his head up and looks at Otabek, who’s looking right back at him. There is a weight dropping down to the pit of Yuri’s stomach and before he can think about what he’s doing, he’s off the bed and out of the room, shutting the door behind himself. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” is all he can say as he buries his hands in his hair and looks around his apartment, wondering if running away in his pyjamas would make the whole situation less disastrous. God, how could he be so stupid? He completely forgot about himself, was so sure that Beka was asleep that he let himself say the words out loud, the same words he didn’t even want to think of. 

He hears the sound of the door opening behind him and he turns around helplessly.

“Yura, I…”

“No, shut up,” he interrupts him and backs away, making his way to somewhere, anywhere, as long as it’s far away from Otabek. He doesn’t get far before he feels a hand curling around his arm, pulling him back, forcing him to turn around.

“No, you shut up,” Beka says, his fingers curling around Yuri’s shoulders, “was that a joke too?”

Yuri looks up at him, throat tight, lips pressing together and he takes another step back, freeing himself from Otabek’s hold. He doesn’t even try to stop him and something in his eyes makes Yuri’s heart twist in his chest before he looks away.

“No. No, it wasn’t.”

There is a deep sigh and then Otabek is stepping closer, cupping his cheeks and lifting his head.

“Thank god,” he says, pressing their foreheads together, “please don’t ever joke about this.”

He kisses him then, slowly, carefully, waiting before each soft touch to give Yuri a chance to change his mind. Yuri is pretty sure his brain needs a reboot to fully process what’s happening but he presses himself closer anyway, chasing Beka’s lips when he lets him go.

“Okay, but,” Beka pulls away to look at him, eyes glinting with amusement, “the ginger thing was a joke, right?”

Yuri kisses him again.

“You’re never gonna find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
